Dragon Boy
by TrashReciptical
Summary: The Princess's hand will be won through a great battle, filled with plastic swords and fake castles.


Okay I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like years and when I do it's of course a one-shot but I couldn't help myself. I watched this cute animated short called dragon boy on youtube and… well here I am. Also thank you to everyone who told me about this issues with the previous document.

 _Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima and the story line belongs to the original dragon boy animated short and its creators which can be found on youtube (I recommend watching it)._

Alone in a dark primary school classroom sat a small boy with pink hair in a green dragon costume (Which to him was a horrible inaccuracy as everyone knows all the cool dragons were red), cutting a photo. The photo being a picture of himself and one Lucy Heartfilia, long time best friend and recent crush.

Sloppily cutting around the two of them he managed to achieve a vaguely circular shape to stick in the center of his makeshift flower. Taking one final look at the scrappy flower with only five pink petals, adorned with buttons and string, he felt quite proud and accomplished of himself.

He however could not admire his work for long as a loud voice boomed over the intercom

"And now we have class 4A presenting a classic fairytail, enjoy"

Shock took over the small boy as he frantically ran out of the classroom as fast as his stubby little green legs could. Running through the halls passing the main entrance to the auditorium crowded with people, through the gym, and up a flight of stairs.

The boy finally rested in the wings of the stage, flower in hand ready to present it to Lucy. Speaking of which he turned his attention to the stage where she was standing atop of a rather hastily made castle. Her long blonde hair cascading down her back, a golden princess hat on her head, and dressed in a beautiful, pink, puffy, princess gown.

She waved to the audience and the small boy could not keep his eyes of her, she truly was the most beautiful princess he had ever seen (and he should know Erza had made Gray and himself sit through countless Disney princess movies).

He then snapped out of his daydream to notice Loke, the knight in this play walk on stage, triumphant music from the stereo surrounding him. He looked like a perfect match for Lucy with his gold and silver armor glinting under the stage lights and his red cape swooshing around whenever he moved.

What was he thinking, he could never be good enough for Lucy. He turned around, he couldn't bear to watch it anymore, sinking down behind the crates he sat, sadly. While on stage however Loke began to put on a show for the audience, flexing his barely there muscles in various positions, pointing at the audience, hyping them up for his "great" battle with the dragon. Lucy all the while not being very impressed.

Loke then ran off the stage the crowd cheering for him as he went. As he did he saw Natsu sitting behind the crates staring at an ugly flower. Loke strutted past giving him a hit on the head as he went. Natsu was angry for a moment but then his anger turned into self-pity as he sat alone in the wings of the stage.

Back on stage the crude set turned from day to night signified with the dimming of lights and the hanging of cardboard cut outs of the moon and the stars. Then a thunderbolt, made of cardboard, struck signaling Natsu's entrance. The spotlight fell onto Lucy who screamed in imaginary terror as a student from the base of the stage shone a dragon shadow puppet where Natsu was to enter.

Yet he did not, it was only when a classmate by the name of Max ,who was in charge of getting the actors out on stage (which he took very seriously), shoved Natsu out with his beloved broom that he entered the stage. Natsu was terrified, he looked out at the crowd only seeing a sea of darkness with the occasional bright flash from a camera.

The flashes of light hurt his eyes, he tried to run off stage covering his eyes with his arm as he went. Only to crash into the castle Lucy was standing on, which was surprisingly sturdy. In doing this he however caused his costume to cover his eyes, blinding him. He tried in vain to lift the costume from his face but couldn't.

However all of a sudden there was light and a face, the beautiful face of Lucy. Her warm brown eyes staring at him in amusement and her arm reached out so as to help him up. She pulled him up and Natsu could feel his cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. He quickly ran over to his "pile" of gold almost tripping on the last step up. Once up there he sucked a breath in and let out a mighty roar that would fit a mighty dragon (His superior roar was what got him the part after all). The audience cheered, he briefly registered Lucy's scream in the back of his mind as a rush of adrenaline filled him.

Looking back at Lucy, he saw her clap along with the audience. Pride swelled within him and he felt on top of the world. Well until he felt a swoosh of air, a little too close for comfort, rush past his ear. He then felt Loke shove him off his gold pile jumping as he went, managing to miraculously land with one foot on Natsu's stomach and his sword held high above his head.

The audience went wild, the dragon after all had been 'defeated'. Basking in their cheers for a moment Loke stepped off Natsu crushing his poor flower, that had fallen out of his hands when he fell, as he went. Leaving only three petals on the flower. Natsu rolled onto his belly grabbing the flower, yet as he looked up he saw Loke climb the steps of the tower to where Lucy was standing, waiting.

Loke grabbed Lucy's hand and placed a kiss on it, and then another, and another all the way up Lucy's arm. Lucy gasped in horror alerting Natsu to the situation at hand. He jumped up to spring into action just as Loke was leaning in, lips puckered ready to kiss Lucy. Lucy struggled in vain to escape yet Loke had a firm grip on her arm. However before he could plant a kiss on Lucy's lips a loud stomp reverberated around the auditorium causing the lights to turn off.

Loke looked down off the tower to see Natsu standing there defiantly, flower in hand. He pushed Lucy aside, causing her to fall, and made his way down the stairs to face Natsu. The lights were dim a red spotlight following Loke as he drew his sword coming ever closer to Natsu, while fog rolled in from either side of the stage. Natsu squared up growing more and more anxious as Loke's silhouette approached, he could hear his sword scrapping along the floorboards, menacing and terrifying.

Then Loke loomed over Natsu his face holding contempt, and thinly veiled anger. Then he punched Natsu, hard. He could hear the 'ooooh' from the crowd and a small crack from either his jaw or Lokes knuckles, he could not be sure. Then as he was falling Natsu remembered all those self defense lessons Erza had taught him and he used his momentum to swing back and punch Loke twice as hard, causing him to fall to the ground.

The crowd cheered and Lucy smiled down on Natsu thinking to herself 'Natsu is so amazing'. Yet Loke was not done, he pulled his sword from his sheath and began to charge at Natsu swiping down any props in his way. Natsu ran as fast as he could trying to avoid falling props and his own tail. However he tripped. Natsu began to try to crawl backwards desperately he could not get very far unfortunately as Loke stabbed his sword into Natsu's tail.

He then grabbed him by the collar of his costume and raised his sword for the kill. Lucy was watching this scene in horror knowing she had to do something, anything to help Natsu from becoming a kebab. She noticed Loke's sword raising higher and she couldn't wait her instincts kicked in and she shoved the front of her castle. Natsu looking at Lucy the whole time saw the looming mass of cardboard fast approaching and scurried out of the way. Loke however did not escape in time.

Then there was a cloud of dust that filled the air making it impossible to see even your own hand. Yet once it cleared Lucy saw Natsu's figure laying on the ground. She ran to him, removing his mask so that he could see and helping him up. He then smiled at her and she smiled at him they stayed like that for a second before both looking away in embarrassment. Natsu then spotted his flower on the floor.

Grabbing it he mustered up the courage to hand it to Lucy. To her it was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her in her 10 years of life. She plucked it from his hands and as the red, velvet curtains fell she graced his cheek with a kiss.


End file.
